Common automatic garage door opening and closing assemblies incorporate first and second upwardly opening “C” brackets. In such assemblies, the second “C” bracket is commonly fitted for nestingly receiving the first “C” bracket, and the first “C” bracket is commonly fitted for nestingly and slidably receiving the garage door opener assembly's slide bar. In such common assemblies, the lower webs of the first and second “C” brackets which span between such brackets' arms are specially adapted to mechanically incorporate and include releasable locking means. In such locking means, the first “C” bracket's web typically presents a latch pawl receiving socket, and the second “C” bracket's web typically mechanically incorporates a lever actuated extendable and retractable latch pawl. Upon nesting receipt of the first “C” bracket within the second “C” bracket, the releasable locking means components of those brackets' webs operatively engage to securely hold those brackets in such nesting relation, allowing the first and second “C” brackets to provide a secure and releasable sliding linkage between the garage door opener's motor means and the garage door. Typically, a rigid and pivoting tie is provided, such tie spanning between and securely interconnecting the second “C” bracket and the garage door. The motor means typically directly mechanically engage the first “C” bracket for drawing the nestingly engaged “C” brackets forwardly and rearwardly along the slide bar, simultaneously raising and lowering the garage door.
A problem associated with garage door opener assemblies of the type described above is that burglars outside a closed garage door are often capable of gaining entry by actuating the release function of the assembly's releasable locking means, such access being achieved through the use of a stiff wire having a hooked end. Burglars are known to extend such wires over the upper edge of a closed garage door and into the interior of the garage to contact and hook against a release latch or lever which is typically incorporated within the garage door opener assembly's releasable locking means. Alternatively, such hook may engage a pull cord and handle which commonly hangs from the release lever. Upon outwardly pulling upon such stiff wire, the securely locked engagement between the assembly's first and second “C” brackets may be released, allowing the assembly's second “C” bracket, the attached rigid tie, and the garage door to freely slide upwardly and forwardly in relation to the first “C” bracket. Following such unauthorized hooking engagement, the burglar may simply manually raise the garage door and enter.
The instant inventive link assembly for an automatic door opener equipped garage door solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing, instead of the pair of or first and second nesting “C” brackets described above, a triple or first, second, and third nesting “C” brackets, the web of the third “C” bracket being specially configured for shrouding and protecting the releasable locking means components which are mechanically incorporated into the webs of the first and second “C” brackets.